Destined
by DT and her crazy cousins
Summary: Naraku has a daughter. She ran away. What happens when she brings back info about the Sakura Cards? What happens when she begins to have a little fun on her own and forgets about Daddy? We'll just see how much Daddy likes that...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naraku's daughter tells him about the Sakura Book and the Sakura Cards. Who is on the case to protect Sakura? Our favorite sprit detectives!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DT: Hello, readers. This is my---  
HEF, KDF, ARC: Ahem!  
DT: correction. This is our first fic. This is weird. There should there be chaos all around. I should have a headache. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY IF IT STAYS LIKE THIS! (continues ranting and raving)  
ARC: We should act more civilized around my sister. I mean look at her.  
HEF: Yeah, she doesn't know we do have manners  
KDF: She does have a point…  
DT: (Starts torturing Hiei, Kurama, and Syaoran, who can't do anything because they are chained to the wall)  
ARC: HEY! DT! SYOARAN'S MY SLAVE! DON'T TOUCH HIM! (starts fighting DT)  
Syaoran: I am?  
ARC: YES!  
HEF: LET HIEI GO! ONLY I GET TO TOUCH HIM IN THIS FIC! GO TORTURE SESSOMARU OR SOMBODY  
KDF: YEAH! SAME GOES FOR MY KURAMA!(three start fighting each other thinking it was DT)

DT: (sets boys free and watches as the others fight) Ahhh, order has been restored.  
Kurama: order? You call the chaos in here order? (looks at DT, who has started reading) Your reading? You can concentrate on reading with all this noise.  
DT: I'm getting a headache, so yes. This is my everyday life. You get used to it.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Do I look like I created anything? No, you say? Well that's cause your right! I don't own shit. I won't own me until I'm 18, so how the hell can I own an anime? I don't even own this idea even though I came up with it. FUCK! I just realized that I can't own my _own_ damn idea until I own myself. So no I don't own shit. My mother owns every fucking thing.(am I mad or what?)  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A mysterious figure in a bright yellow cloak walked up to a black castle in the middle of the forest. The thick black mist never bothered the figure. Soon she entered the castle. After traveling through the maze of rooms she made it to her destination. "Master Naraku." She said kneeling before the figure as she was taught to do over a thousand years ago. Naraku laughed as he recognized the figure despite its face being covered by the cloak. "Alexcia, there is no need to hide yourself behind that cloak…" Naraku paused. "Daughter." Alexcia didn't let her surprise that her father recognized her show. It would only cause her pain. She had run away from here when she was young. "Father, I have news form the future. In the future in a city named Tomoada, there is a girl with great power. But even stronger is her magic book named the Sakura Book. With her and the book by your side the Shikon No Tama would be childs play." Alexcia said her head bowed down. " I see. And why haven't you brought me the book yourself?" Naraku asked. Inwardly Alexcia frowned. This was the part where she got hurt. He already knew the answer to the question, he just wanted to here it from her. Naraku noticed her hesitation to answer the question. "Well?" He persisted. "Iwasn'tstrongenoughtogetitmyselfpleaseforgivemei'llneverbeweakagaini'llgetthecardspleasedon'tbeangryi'msorrymasteriwillnotfailagainpleasegivemeonemorechance."Alexcia begged, knowing that her father hated for anyone to fail on any mission. (Translation: I wasn't strong enough to get it myself please forgive me I'll never be weak again I'll ge the cards please don't be angry i'm sorry master I will not fail again please give me one more chance.) FAILLINGPAIN She had learned that a long time ago. She had run away from it, and came back for only one reason. She needed help. So after all this time, after she escaped to another century, she came back, 'cause Naraku's baby girl needed help. Naraku smiled menacingly. He tilted her head toward his and laughed. "So, you left to find me information from the future. Very well, you are dismissed, for now." "Yes Master Naraku." She said and left. Outside the room she frowned. He knew why she left, she knew he knew. So why did he give her a perfect excuse? She began to walk out of the castle and wandered in to black mist. She didn't dare stray out of it. She saw Kagura. "Coming back from a failed mission again, I see. Just like old times." Alexcia commented making Kagura angry. "Coming back home like a scared little rabbit. Tell me rabbit, are you scared of Daddy?" Kagura replied and walked away. Alexcia frowned. Kagura had grown darker since they're childhood days. In the castle, in her 'room' by the window, Kagura watched her 'older sister' jealously. 'She has so much freedom. Naraku doesn't have her heart in his hands. She was made from him, not of him. I want her freedom. She shows it off by running away and then throws it in my face by coming back and Naraku doesn't even do anything to her.' Her frown darkened. She knew she owed Alexcia a lot. They had done many things together in their childhood. They had been friends, and kept one another out of trouble. Whenever Kagura couldn't do a mission, Alexcia would help her out. When she didn't because she was on somewhere else at the time, she talked Naraku into giving her a very light punishment. In return Kagura had to clean Alexcia's room every Saturday at 9:00, while Naraku was out. The room wasn't that hard to clean, considering Alexcia often cleaned up after herself. All Kagura had to do was sweep and dust. She barely had to do that because Alexcia did it everyday. Kagura knew she had changed, and it was almost tangible how much it bothered Kagura's one and only friend. Naraku summoned Alexcia. "I want you to bring me Kagome. She is the wench that travels with Inuyasha. She's the one from the future. Dismissed." Naraku said.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DT: There first chapter is done. I have a headache. WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! ACT LIKE CIVILIZED BEINGS SOMETIME!  
HEF: (unties Hiei, wanting him to make a really good but not impossible chase for her) You should run. (opens door) FANGIRLS HIEI IS HERE! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO THIS CHAIR UNSMOTHER BY HUGS KISSES GIFTS OR ANYTHING ELSE! READY CHARGE!  
KDF:(does the same basic thing)  
Hiei: (hiding in some unseen corner, Praying) don't let them find me, please don't let them find me.(continues)

Kurama:(hiding in same unseen corner) I'm too young to be smothered to death by crazy fangirls. I'm too young to be worshipped by fangirls who will steal my dignity. I still have a life to live. Don't let them find me. (notices Hiei) Hiei, why are you _here_?  
Hiei: I'm running a-(fangirl runs by stopping Hiei) away from them.  
Kurama: So am I! were gonna have to leave this corner if we don't want them to find us.  
HEF/KDF: WE FOUND THEM (grabs boys)  
ARC: SYOARAN! WHERE'S MY TEA! I WANT IT NOW! DON'T FORGET THE LEMON! (Syaoran gives her tea. Since she kept yelling for over an hour) I WANT CANDY! AND COOKIES!  
DT: I'll go get my captives.  
Readers/audience/whatever the hell you want to call yourselves: ( shakes heads, sweatdrops, and sighs) they are impossible. No wonder DT lost her sanity if this is what she had to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

ARC: Hi Reading Slaves! Yes you audience. You are our reading slaves. Your job is to read and review. Say it with me! Read and review. Read and review. Read and review. Read and review. Read and re-  
HEF: FOR GOODNESS SAKE'S ENOUGH OF THAT! KDF WHAT THE FUCK TO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! OUR ROOM WILL NOT BE THE SAME COLOR AS KURAMA'S HAIR!  
KDF: YES IT WILL!  
HEF: NO IT WON'T!(begins fighting KDF)ARC:HEEEELLLLOOOOOOO! I WAS TALKING! (begins throwing random things like knives and bombs at the general direction of the fight cloud)  
DT:(looks at fight cloud that in it has KDF, HEF, and ARC) I'm not even gonna try.  
Disclaimer: I am poor. If you can't understand that if I owned an anime I would be rich then I pity you because you either can't read or are so mentally challenged that someone is reading this out loud to you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just to give you a little update on what happened, the group collected all the jewel shards except the ones that Koga and Naraku have, and they are currently getting the shards from Koga. (Reason Koga has shards: Kagome stopped Inuyasha from getting them.)  
The group could tell Naraku was nearby. Inuyasha, Koga, and Kirara could smell him, and Sango Miroku, and Kagome could sense him. But there was something different about him. His smell was slightly different. His aura was sadder, and he wasn't carrying as many jewel shards. Anyway the Naraku smell was coming closer. (can anyone guess who it really was?) Soon a girl wearing a yellow cloak, which somehow seemed evil and intimidating, stopped in front of them. "Who the fuck are you? And why do you smell a lot like Naraku." Inuyasha asked. "Well, since your gonna find out eventually, I might as well get it over with. I'm Naraku's daughter. Never guessed that did you. I look more like my mother though. Anyway, hand over the miko or die. I don't like going through planning and setting up tricks or all that. I suppose that's what Daddy hated the most about me. But as long as I get the job done I don't think it mattered how I did it." Alexcia said mumbling more to herself than anyone. "NO WAY ARE YOU TAKING KAGOME!" both Koga and Inuyasha yelled, then began arguing about who would save her. Alexcia ignored their fighting. "Fine, let me at least talk to her. I'm not going to hurt her. You can even be nearby if you please, but you can't listen." Alexcia suggested. No one liked this idea but Kagome wanted to hear her out so she convinced the others she would be fine. Five hours, Twelve minutes, and thirty two seconds, and 20 crys later, Alexcia had explained her whole life story to Kagome. "So the choice is yours Miko. What should I do. All I've ever known was destroyed and now that it is undestroyed I don't know what to do with it." "Feh. You ran off once. Do it again. No big deal." Inyasha says like he was invited in the conversation. Alexcia's icy blue eyes went over into a certain dog demon's direction. "I don't recall asking you for an opinion." Alexcia said and in a burst of raw energy Inuyasha found himself covered in snow.  
"What the fuck was that for!" Inyasha asked. "Hn." was Alexcia's response.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DT: Don't worry all you YYH lovers. we will get to that.

ARC: I'm calm now.  
KDF: We should build a Kurama/Hiei fanclub!

HEF: Mom wouldn't let us.

Kurama: Shouldn't we have a say in this

HEF/KDF: NO!

Hiei: I knew they were going to say that why did you ask?

Kurama: I dunno.

Hiei: Baka.

Syaoran: (currently cleaning ARC's room.) Please! Someone save me from the torture.

Everyone: Nah... I'm too tired.

ARC: I am calm. When I am calm, I am nice so you can stop cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3

ARC: I have no clue of what to say...

DT: Me either...

HEF/KDF: (for once not arguing) Today was boring

DT: I guess we should just start the fic.

Captives: Thank god! No torture for us!

Readers: START THE DAMN FIC!

DT: By the way Thank you Cute Sakura Angel for reviewing and we'll try to edit better from now on... but none of us is good at it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well... you are certainly in a tough situation." Sango sighed.

"Maybe I could comfort you, young lady." Miroku said, hugging Alexcia.

"No thanks. And my name is Alexcia. Also... GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" Alexcia screamed. Less than a second later Miroku was unconscience had had 3 large bruises on his head. One from Sango, one from Kagome, and one from Alexcia.

"HUMPH! That'll teach him." They muttered.

"Oh! I know where you could go if you don't mind escaping again! My friend, Dria, loves to have company She'll be thrilled. But don't get too close to her little sister and her cousins. They are insane!"

"Alright. It's not like I'm not used to insanity."

"Let's go to my time so I can call her and let her know."

"Fine with me." Alexcia said.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screeched. "You aren't going back! We still have to get Naraku's jewel shards!"

"Kagome, you can't just leave me again!" Koga whined.

"SHE'S NOT LEAVING _YOU_! SHE WAS NEVER WITH YOU! SHE'S LEAVING _ME_!" Inuyasha screamed.

"SHE IS LEAVING ME! SHE IS WITH ME! But I know she'll come back to _me_ because she loves _me._" Koga replied. While the two were arguing Kagome grabbed Alexcia and went back home _almost_ unnoticed. Just as she jumped down the well with Alexcia she heard, "KAGOME!" being shouted by Inuyasha and Koga.

"Well, that went better than planned." Kagome sighed.

"I almost feel sorry for your friend Sango."

"Yeah... maybe one day I'll bring her here so she can get a break." Kagome said leading Alexcia up to the house. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll call Dria." Kagome said to Alexcia.

15 minutes later Kagome came back in the room. "Dria said 'Sure! As long as they're not going to kill me...', she'll be over in about 10 minutes so get ready."

"Okay." Alexcia said. Alexcia thought about what would happen if she would go back this time... or if Naraku came here for her. Soon she realized Kagome was still babbling to her. Something about never being able to pass her test because of how much she missed.

"Ya know, words bond people. Don't say your gonna fail, if you do, you will. And even if you do, you can always stay back there."

"Yeah, but there won't be a place for me. He doesn't love me and as soon as Naraku's dead he'll leave me." "Not true. Think about it this way. Your soul was used to revive Kikyo correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Souls are the main ingrediant in a person. Who is the owner of the soul?"

"Kikyo."

"No! The soul is yours. Although the soul was orginally hers souls change slightly to fit their new host. That soul is yours, so in a way he's in love with two different sides of you. The light side is in your body, the dark is in the other."

"hmmmm..." was all that Kagome said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That must be Dria." Kagome said.

Alexcia walked behind Kagome to the door. All Alexcia was able to see was Kagome giving the other girl a big hug. When Kagome pulled away Alexcia could see that Dria was a pale girl about 5'3. She had long black hair with red streaks in it, and soft milk chocolate colored eyes.

"'Ome? What have I told you about going back there in your school clothes? Do you want them people to think that we don't have any fasion sense." Dria said before noticing Alexcia. "So that's the girl you've been talking about. What are you wearing under that cloak? It is summer. You don't need that on."

"You're one to talk." Alexcia replied.

"She's right Dri." Kagome quickly agreed. While Alexcia was wearing a cloak in the 100 degree weather, Dria, who knew better, was wearing long jeans and boots. Alexcia took off the cloak. She was wearing a jean skirt, a yellow halter top, and sneakers.

"Okay, so you've been to this time before." Dria was first to reply.

"Yeah, almost kilt myself getting here. It's easier to go back though. That's the way most things are. Easier to think about past time than worry about the present or future." Alexcia thought aloud.

"Well, come on, let's go. We're going to get you some new clothes tomarrow. Just to warn you, my cousins are always a litte screwed up in the head. If you meet them..." Alexcia tuned out most of Dria's speech deciding to deal with things as they come. Alexcia decided that she like the girl, even if she talked a bit too much.

Dria's rambling continued as if nothing could stop it. Somewhere during her tuning Dria out, she managed to hear that Dria's cousins were just as talkative and decided immediatly to get some... no a LOT of asprin. She also managed to hear that one of Dria's best friends was her next door neighbor. Soon they turned down Hana Ave. The street Dria said she lived on. Alexcia saw a flash of emerald and short auburn hair.

"Who's that." Alexcia more so demanded than questioned.

Dria laughed. She like the quiet girl already. 'That might be because she hasn't told me to shut up yet.' Dria thought darkly. She never had many friends. They all thought her imagination was too wild and she talked too much. Dria looked in the direction Alexcia was pointing. "Oh! That's the friend I was talking about! I'll call her over if you don't mind." Getting no response from the girl she decided that it meant Alexcia didn't protest. "Sakura! C'mere!" She yelled.

When the short haired girl turned around Alexcia saw it was the card mistress! She froze in shock, but only for a moment. Being surprised is a weakness she can't afford. Dria formally introduced them. "Sakura, this is Alexcia, my new roommate, not very talkative, but didn't tell me to shut up yet. Alexcia, this is Sakura, the friend I told you about, she's scared of ghost and hates El Cinco De Mayo. The Day of the Dead, ya know."

"Hello!" Sakura smiled warmly at her, unaware that earlier that same month had Alexcia had tried to attack her.

"Hi..." Alexcia trailed off unsure of what to do next. She wasn't use to friendship with anyone except Kagura.

"Dria told me you're new around here. Want me to show you around so you can get a break from her mouth?" "Sure" Alexcia almost smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DT: My sister and cousins are acting like they have common sense. Or even lives...

KDF: I wanna laptop!

HEF: I want me own manga store!

ARC: I wanna own all the animes in exsistance (ones that don't exsist to!)

DT: I wanna rule the world!

Readers: We want you guys to stop babbling and do something useful! Bakas.

DT: Readers, be nice please!

ARC: Please review!

KDF/HEF: To review click the little purple botton next to the summit review option.


	4. Chapter 4

ARC: Well, we're finally going to be getting somewhere, I think... Syaoran! I want some chocolate chip cookies and milk! Get them now!

Other captives: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Syaoran: (whispers evilly) _I know where you hide from them... don't provoke me... especially you Sessomaru, you have yet to feel their wrath..._

Other captives: (gulp!)

DT: (chasing HEF and KDF) Hey! Drink some of this lemonade I made!

HEF/KDF: (tired of running) Okay. (drinks) This tastes different then your usual extremely sour lemonade... (passes out)

DT: I love sleeping pills! I'm surprised they were able to drink it though. I did add more lemon juice than usual and didn't add any sugar this time so they can't wake up from sugar. Sessy! Take these two to the special room, hot enough to keep them sleep, refreshes oxygen to keep them alive. (Waits) DON'T MAKE ME GO GET MY SPECIAL DOG-DEMON DOG COLLAR AND PULL YOU FROM BEHIND THE DRESSER AND OLD DUSTY BOXES IN THE ATTIC! I'LL DO IT TOO! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE...

Sessomaru: (walks by Syaoran) You sold me out, didn't you?

Syaoran: (smirks) Damn straight! The only thing I'll be forced to do from now on is make tea and lemonade. You got the rest.

Sessomaru:You'll pay...

Kurama: YES! We got off easy for once!

Hiei: Quiet Fox! Don't celebrate yet... after the chapter's over!

Kurama: But Hiei!

Hiei: Saying things bring you bad luck.  
Kurama: But only if you say bad things!

Hiei: HN!

Kurama: (sighs) Fine...

DT: (listens) I have quiet for once in my life...

ARC: (went out shopping or somthing)

DT: Now that their is some good 'ole peace and quiet around here... I think I should steal ARC's CDs, find the most annoying heavy metal one she's got, from back when she was into heavy metal, blast it as loud as I possibly can, and bring my most talkative and annoying friends over, and read a nice calming book. But before that I have to make sure we sound proofed the living room, so our neighbors won't call the police again. (does aformentioned things)

Captives: She's in denial. She needs noise but doesn't want to need it... how sad...

DT: Oh! I can't forget the most important thing! This chapter is dedicated to Vanya the Elven Maden of Valor. I'll see what I can do about the pairings and to be honest I had almost NO clue what the couples should be so your suggetion was great! Which oc do you mean by the way. Dria or Alexcia? This chappie is dedicated to you because you gave me the inspriation needed to get off of my lazy ass and write. Maybe my fingers will forgive me later...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night Alexcia sighed in relief as she relaxed into her bath. 'Where does all that energy come from! She almost had me do as much as Father used to.' Alexcia thought.

It was true, Alexcia's new acquaintances were like energizer bunnies. Dria was a talker, Sakura was a doer. 'I might like it here. I wonder who else I'll meet.' She pondered. All to soon for Alexcia's taste the bathwater turned cold and she had to get out. Although it was way past midnight she had the feeling that Dria would still be up. She dressed herself in a pair of blue silk pajama pants and a white tank top, braided her hair into two braids and headed downstairs.

"Come on, Dria! Please..." Alexcia heard an unknown voice.

"Absolutly not! I said NO goddamnit and I mean it- HEY! STOP DRAGGING ME!" Dria screamed.

Alexcia silently walked into the room. The unknown voice was that of a girl's about a year younger than Dria. She had dark blue hair and pretty gray eyes.

"Ya know, with all the noise you're making someone's bound to call the cops. Now, tell me who you are and where are you dragging my roommate?"

"HI! I'm Jazimine! I'm Dria's little sister! I love apples and oranges, actually every fruit except for banana's, am terrible at sports, my favorite cousin is Notorie, who is also my best friend, and I love to talk! Talking is the best thing on the planet! Don't you think talking is fun?"

"I'm not much of a talker. Do you breath when you speak?"

"Sure do! Oh, I was trying to drag miss solitary to a pajama party! You can come too!"

Dria thought it was about time to cut in. "Jazi, I told you I have to finish reading XXX Holic and Tsubasa in the proper order! This is a long and delicate process since I have just finished reading all of my other mangas! I told you guys not to bother me today! Besides it's late, if I was a better meaner older sister you wouldn't be going out at all. Alexcia has to get used to being here. Just go, and call me when you get there. You know what happens if you forget..."

Jazimine tried to use the puppy dog eyes on Alexcia.

"Sorry. I don't do parties... not when I'm tired."

Jazimine finally gave up and left.

The next day both Dria and Alexcia woke up to a bouncy Jazimine and the doorbell ringing. Alexcia could hear Kagome's voice upstairs. "Oh! I'm sorry to wake you guys! I just wanted to know if you and the others could help me study?"

Anyone with a good pair of ears could hear the smirk in her voice as Dria replied. "You mean the rest of us try to help you and Sakura while the two of you stare and moon over Yukito and Syaoran. Correct?"

"Humph! I don't know why you're my best friend!" Kagome huffed trying and failing to hide her blush.

"Hey! you never brought your other friends over! Bring them too. I want to see 'em! And buy them some clothes."

"Fine." Kagome agreed.

Alexcia decided it was time to stop easedropping and to get dressed. Today was probably going to be a long day. For some reason she felt like smiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HEF/KDF: (wakes up) NOT AGAIN!

ARC: (gets in from shopping.) Maybe we should have a party...

DT: NO!

ARC: You were having plenty of fun with all this noise before.

HEF/KDF: We're goin' to our rooms! Hiei/Kurama, if you don't wanna be deaf you'll follow us...

Kurama/Hiei: I'll risk it down here.

ARC: (calls people to her last minute party. Turns up music) THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!

DT: I don't know why I try.


	5. Chapter 5

DT: My head hurts. I told you not to have that big party ARC!

Kurama: Don't you always have a headache? You told me that it's a part of your normal life.

DT: Yoko Kurama! Don't mess with me! I will kick you out.

Kurama: All I really want to do is leave.

DT: You really want to be out there with all those fangirls?

Fangirls: scream

Kurama: pales

HEF: What's with all the screamin'? Why was I in that room anyway? It was way to hot. You know I like cool rooms better. (gets suspicious) What was in that lemonade you made me drink?

KDF: went back to sleep Kurama… go way you idiot fangirls… no, wasn't talking….myself

HEF: She's your cousin, ARC. She ain't my sista right now.

DT: We haven't updated in a while so shouldn't we get to that?

ARC: Yeah, yeah. Syaoran! Cookies and milk please.

DT:(shakes head) What did I do in my past life to deserve this? Anyway I will start writing the chapter and these three will probably take the keyboard away and write something as per usual. My hands are cold.

HEF: We don't own

KDF: Who ever owns it, owns it

Everyone: No shit.

HEF: Stop acting like an idiot. When did you wake up anyway?

KDF: Never did. You assumed.

HEF: Shut up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome decided to be nice to Dria and bring Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku to her time. On her way to Dria's house she realized she had a big problem. They needed something to wear. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called Dria.

"Penguin?"

"You are the only person I know that answers the phone 'Penguin'." Kagome replied, used to the odd greeting.

"Yes, well, trick callers get confused. Only my friends just keep talking. It's very useful to tell who is calling. So what did you call for. Don't tell me you didn't get them cause if you didn't I'll tell Yuki-"

"Breathe, Dria. I did bring them. But need to take them shopping for clothes. Wanna-"

"I'll be there in 2 min."

&&&&&&&&&&&&2 minutes later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dria ran up to them. She brought Alexcia with her. After giving the whole group a good look she smirked, "Today's gonna be a whole lotta fun!" Alexcia and Kagome sighed.

Dria dragged the whole group to the mall and did some major speed shopping. When she had finished she rushed the group to her house so they could change. After she got home and calmed down enough to breathe right she noticed something, something that pissed her off.

"Kagome, why are you still in that same damn school uniform!" Dria fumed.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Ummmmmmmm… I decided that you should help me pick out my clothes since I'm no good at it and this was the first thing I picked up."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier! Good thing I brought you some new clothes as well…" Dria sighed happily.

Half an hour later, after Dria, Kagome, and Alexcia, helped the others get dress they stopped to admire Dria handy work.

Inuyasha was wearing a white beater, a red button down, a pair of baggy jeans, sneakers, and a red baseball hat. He was scowling at the clothes, muttering about the lack of protection they provided.

Miroku wore a pair of black jeans, a purple tee shirt and a pair of sneakers. Dria had to help Miroku though. He was currently unconscious because of the many times he had been hit on the head with a heavy frying pan for being a pervert.

Sango wore a pair of tight jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of combat boots. She held Kirara in her arms. Sango refused to wear heals, "I refuse to break my neck in those things." She had said.

After a long debate Dria convince Kagome to let Dria pick her outfit. Kagome wore a jean skirt, a black tube top and a pair of sandals. Dria even went as far as to make her wear a black chocker with a diamond on it.

Dria allowed Alexcia to dress herself since had proven to have a fashion sense. Alexcia wore a black mini with a sky blue tank top and a white button down.

Dria herself wore a black halter top and a jean skirt. Being her crazy self she wore a pair of boots.

"So, are we ready to grab Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Eriol, and go have some fun?" Dria asked happily.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO STUDY!" Kagome shrieked.

"Like you could have studied while staring at Yuki."

Kagome grumbled. She had nothing more she could say. Dria then pulled out her phone and called Sakura.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Penguin." Dria said.

"Stop doing that. It's way too weird."

"You know I'm not gonna do that! Get everyone together, we gotta go to a hot party!"

"Who's havin' a party?"

"No one you know. So?"

"We'll be there in a half hour."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&1/2 hour later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura and the others came. Dria then gave Eriol the keys to her new Mercedes. She insisted on using her motorcycle.

"Keep up if ya can!" Dria yelled and took off.

Dria was acting only from pure instinct when she gave the keys to Eriol. It was a good thing she had good instincts. If she had given the keys to anyone else they would have either got lost or crashed to car trying to keep up. Finally they got to their destination.

They pulled up to a huge house. It was so loud they had to shout to hear each other. The place just screamed party, even without the decorations. Dria rung the doorbell and a blond answered it.

"Dria?"

"Yeah, Cloud. Let us in for the party! Hey, everyone this is my friend Cloud."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DT: DON'T KILL ME FOR ADDING CLOUD I WAS THREATEN BY ARC TO DO SO!

ARC: Hey, he's cute and we gotta go!

HEF: Bye!

KDF: HI-BYE!


	6. Sorry People

Sorry for the delay in the story. We've been depressed with my parent's near breakup and other stressful stuff. We hope to update soon though!


	7. DT's Author's note

DT's Authoress's note:

We, especially I are very sorry that we can't seem to find the will to finish this story. Nina, a friend of ours has asked if she can edit, redo, and actually finish the story so if you want to read it, then you can read it on her profile, it's on our favorite author's page.

Sorry

DT, KDF, HEF, ARC


End file.
